MINHA BELA DAMA
by angelita2
Summary: Naruto leva uma vida sem limites, mas a proposta de seu avô o faz mudar. Agora ele tem 3 meses para arrumar uma noiva. A fim de brincar com seu avô, ele e Shikamaru pretendem apresentar uma garota de boate transformada em uma noiva perfeita. CAP NOVO ON!
1. TRAILER

**MINHA BELA DAMA**

**TRAILER**

**UMA VIDA SEM LIMITES**

**-Noitadas, bebidas, mulheres é no que se resume a vida dele**

**A PROPOSTA**

**-Naruto se quer o posto de Grande Hokage, se quer ser o líder do Grupo Hokage deve provar o seu valor, participe mais da empresa, esqueça suas noitadas e arrume uma noiva. Um Grande Hokage deve mostrar que é comprometido, sério e responsável.**

**A CANDIDATA**

**-Sakura**

**-A garota da boate?**

**PROBLEMAS**

**-Sakura está longe de ser uma garota da sociedade ela não se veste como uma, não fala como uma e não age como uma dama!**

**A SOLUÇÃO**

**-Podemos ensina-la**

**-Não é mais fácil escolher uma que já vem instruída.**

**Para provar para seu avô que pode ser o futuro Grande Hokage, Naruto tem que mudar seu estilo de vida e arrumar uma noiva. Para ajudar na escolha da 'noiva ideal' ele conta com a ajuda do seu inseparável amigo Shikamaru. A escolha não é fácil mas eis que surge uma candidata em potencial: Sakura uma garota a qual Naruto sustentava como amante em uma boate. O primeiro impasse surge: como fazer de Sakura uma 'dama da sociedade' para que assim ela possa ser aceita pelo avô de Naruto como sua noiva ; a brincadeira então tem inicio fazer da garota da boate em uma verdadeira 'dama da sociedade', mas o destino lhes reserva uma grande surpresa.**

-----INSPIRADA NAS OBRAS:-----

MY FAIR LADY (MINHA BELA DAMA) - obra original foi escrita por George Bernard Shaw e se chamava "Pygmalion", mas foi adaptada por Alan Jay Lerner y Frederick Loewe para o teatro e posteriormente para o cinema, foi então que a obra passou a se chamar 'My fair lady' (português (BR): Minha bela dama)

PRIDE AND PREJUDICE (ORGULHO E PRECONCEITO) – de Jane Austen


	2. CAP 1 UMA VIDA SEM LIMITES

CAPITULO 1 – UMA VIDA SEM LIMITES 

Mãos apressadas percorriam em seu corpo semi-desnudo em movimentos frenéticos e desajeitados, ela usava apenas um bustiê prata de brilhantes e uma saia preta que cobria metade de sua coxa. Cada beijo e cada caricia ditavam o ritmo, que se tornava cada vez mais intenso; suas mãos estavam trêmulas, essa não era a primeira que faziam isso, mas ele sentia como se fosse. Um agravável cheiro penetrou por suas narinas, um cheiro doce de jasmim, ou seria erva-doce? Ele nunca fora muito bom em distinguir cheiros, só sabia dizer se gostava ou não de determinada fragrância, e definitivamente gostava daquele cheiro, assim com gostava do Carolina Herrera que ela sempre usava, e que ele gentilmente lhe dera um frasco na semana passada.

Suas mãos estavam paradas sobre o abdômen da jovem enquanto suas línguas se engalfinhavam em movimentos provocativos, ela começou a beijar seu pescoço traçando um caminho de beijos, ele passou suas mãos para as costas dela, e lentamente subiu até a metade costas onde seus dedos tatearam o nó que prendia o bustiê. A fraca iluminação proporcionada pelas velas que ela cuidadosamente havia acendido enquanto ele retirava o casaco, a camisa e a gravata davam ao ambiente um tom agradável; a luz do letreiro luminoso que havia em frente a janela piscava continuamente e isso ajudava a clarear um pouco mais o quarto envolto na penumbra.

Sentiu as unhas dela arranhando suavemente seu peito desnudo, seus dedos ainda tateavam o nó do bustiê, delicadamente tentou solta-lo mas não conseguia desfazer o nó; praguejou mentalmente o nó que teimava em não ceder. Ela retirou as mãos de seu peito e torcendo seus braços para trás, tentou ajuda-lo, viu que ela soltou um risinho discreto, na certa rira de quão patético ele estava parecendo tentando desfazer o nó, sentiu o toque suave das mãos dela sobre seus dedos agora imóveis, próximos ao nó; habilmente ela desfez o nó, não pode deixar de questionar-se como ela havia conseguido desfaze-lo em tão pouco tempo; talvez isso fosse ensinada na escola feminina. Segundo sua convicção pessoal, todas as mulheres quando jovens freqüentaram uma escola feminina onde aprenderam a se maquiar e a fazer pequenas coisas que pareciam complicadas demais para uma mente masculina como a dele.

As alças do bustiê caíram na lateral do corpo dela, e ela voltou a passar suas mãos envolta do pescoço dele, para continuarem de onde haviam parado, balançou suavemente a cabeça afastando seus cabelos rosas curtos; ela voltou a beijar seus pescoço dessa vez descendo até seu abdômen, suas mãos que ainda estavam presas a seu pescoço se soltaram e deslizaram até por seu peito até chegarem a seu cinto; ela ergueu-se novamente e começou a soltar seu cinto preto de fivela dourada, um pequeno presente de uma de suas 'admiradoras'. A ponta do cinto pendeu cada uma para seu lado, e com a mesma habilidade com o nó que tivera para desfazer o nó, ela abriu o botão de sua calça e seu zíper; sentiu no mesmo instante o tecido da calça deslizar por sua perna indo cair no chão, deixando-o apenas de calção. Ele ergueu suas mãos até o ombro dela e agarrando a alça do bustiê retirou-o de seu pescoço deixando-a desnuda na parte superior, sentiu os peitos da jovem encostarem em seu peito, isso lhe causou uma sensação estranha, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, abaixando as mãos até a cintura da jovem em direção a sua mini-saia preta, trouxe as mãos para a parte da frente onde haviam três botões pretos que prendiam a mini-saia ao corpo dela, com um pouco de pressa os desabotou, e viu que a saia dela escorregar até o chão, olhou para baixo e notou que a jovem usava uma peça intima carmim, era bem o jeito dela discreta e provocativa.

O quarto possuía apenas uma cama de casal que estava localizada bem atrás dela, fazendo-a recuar dois passos para trás, tombou-a na cama e se pôs de joelhos sobre ela, prendeu os braços dela acima de seu corpo e começou a beija-la , sentiu a moça mexer-se levemente a fim de soltar os braços, ela não gostava de se sentir presa, dominada.

Tudo seguia em silêncio, não eram necessários palavras, afinal os gestos falavam por si, e eles adquiriram a linguagem própria que só a paixão e o prazer tem. Estar com ela era como se queimar em brasas sem sentir dor. Movimentos suaves e compassados como se tivessem sido ensaiados ditavam o ritmo do momento; beijos, caricias, mãos, pernas, braços... todas as partes de seus corpos se entrelaçavam como se esperassem se fundir em meio ao fogo da paixão. Não era apenas instinto, era algo que os ligava, os unia... e era ali sobre os lençois de seda azuis que eles se entendiam, pois falavam a mesma língua. Quando a noite atingiu seu clímax só lhe restava entregar-se silenciosamente a Hipnos, deus do sono.

Os raios de luz do sol invadiram a janela, o flash do letreiro ainda iluminava o quarto, mas a luz do dia se sobressaia a seu flash. Ele virou-se para o lado e viu que ela ainda dormia, seu rosto estava tranqüilo e sereno; parecia um anjo dormindo, tão diferente da tempestade que era quando estava acordada.

Ergueu a mão a fim de tirar uma mecha de seu cabelo rosa que lhe caia sobre o rosto, num gesto suave tirou a mecha que caiu para o lado. Viu os olhos da moça se abrirem, seus olhos eram como duas esmeraldas que brilhavam com a incidência da luz; ela virou-se para o lado e levantou-se; a fraca luz da janela iluminou seu corpo desnudo, como era lindo. Rapidamente ela pegou um penhoar que estava displicentemente jogado na cadeira ao lado da cama e vestiu-o; abriu a gaveta da penteadeira e tirou um cigarro, acendeu-o e deu uma longa tragada. Esse era um hábito que ela havia adquirido há menos de 1 ano, e já tinha tentando se livrar dele pelo menos umas cinco vezes; não era sempre que ela fumava, só o fazia quando estava ansiosa ou nervosa, e depois de cada noite que passavam juntos.

-Bom dia Sakura – disse sorridente ainda deitado na cama.

A jovem o olhou altivamente em silêncio e se aproximando da janela jogou o cigarro por ela.

-Bom dia – respondeu ríspida

Seguiu-se um incomodo silêncio entre eles. Ele levantou-se ficando de costas para ela. Por cima do ombro Sakura deu uma longa espiada nas costas largas e musculosas do rapaz, antes que ele pudesse perceber ela voltou sua atenção para a rua que estava pouco movimentada aquela hora da manhã. Haviam apenas algumas pessoas na entrada da boate que provavelmente estavam saindo do local; entre essas pessoas estava um rapaz de cabelos negros espetados o qual Sakura imediatamente reconheceu.

-Seu amigo está esperando – disse a garota tentando-se manter indiferente

-Ele pode esperar mais um pouco – disse o rapaz abrindo um largo sorriso – que tal tomarmos café juntos?

-Não, obrigado – agradeceu como sempre fazia.

Depois de passarem a noite juntos ele sempre a convidava a tomarem café juntos, mas a resposta da moça ao convite era um 'não, obrigado', ela simplesmente não queria se envolver com ele, a relação deles deveria apenas ser baseada em sexo e nada além disso, sem cafés ou saídas para restaurantes, teatros ou mesmo um cineminha.

O rapaz a olhou com ternura, como sempre a olhava, e acenou com a cabeça.

-Então, tchau! – disse sorridente

Virando as costas começou a caminhar em direção a porta do quarto. Ela o via se distanciar a cada passo, repentinamente sentiu um impulso que se sobrepôs a sua razão.

-Naruto.

O rapaz virou para encara-la com um sorriso no rosto, era irritante o fato dele sorrir o tempo todo que olhava para ela; Sakura ficou muda, estava desconcertada, não sabia porque o havia chamado de volta, aliás sabia o motivo, mas agora que ele a encarava ela havia se arrependido, percorreu rapidamente com o olhar cada centímetro do quarto e perto da cabeceira da cama encontrou sua salvação.

-Esqueceu sua gravata – disse abaixando-se para recolhe-la

Ela estendeu a mão e entregou a peça de vestuário ao rapaz.

-Obrigado

-Naruto, você virá hoje a noite? – perguntou inconsciente de sua pergunta

-Talvez... – Sakura deixou escapar um ah de decepção diante da resposta vaga de Naruto – sabe neu avô está retornando da Europa... – a explicação se perdeu no ar

-Não precisa explicar não – disse ríspida – só queria saber, agora é melhor ir seu amigo não gosta de esperar muito tempo

-O Shikamaru é sussa, se deu sorte essa noite deve estar muito bem acompanhado!

Naruto voltou a virar as costas e saiu. Sakura sentou-se na cama.

-Que ridícula! Quase aceitei o convite dele!

Sakura atirou-se de braços abertos sobre o colchão macio.

Dois homens estavam sentados em uma luxuosa sala, a penumbra impedia de identifica-los.

-Seu neto ainda não chegou

-Esperaremos até que ele resolva aparecer, deve ter passado a noite fora – ouviu-se um longo suspiro - Noitadas, bebidas, mulheres é no que se resume a vida dele

Naruto saiu ajeitando a camisa e o paletó, trazia nas mãos a gravata, não demorou para localizar o amigo de noitadas Shikamaru que ainda estava enroscado com uma linda garota de cabelos negros longos.

-Hey – saudou Naruto

Shikamaru afastou a mulher que estava notavelmente alterada pela bebida

-Cara, estava te esperando! – disse andando em direção a Naruto.

-Pelo visto estava em boa companhia – alfinetou dando uma boa olhada na mulher que agora entrava novamente na boate

-Que é isso! Sai dessa, essa louca é que me agarrou!

-Pensei que preferisse as loiras – cutucou

-Correção meu caro amigo, são as loiras que me preferem! – gabou-se orgulhoso

Naruto deu uma risadinha, e tirou do bolso uma chave. Ambos caminharam lado a lado em direção ao estacionamento, ao se aproximarem da bela Ferrari vermelha, Naruto destravou as travas automáticas e antes de entrar arriscou uma última para a frente da boate. O letreiro luminoso ainda piscava continuamente o nome da boate: Hentai Club, Shikamaru viu o demorado olhar que Naruto lançava para o local, e quando este entrou e ligou a potente máquina Shikamaru comentou.

-Cara, como consegue sustentar uma garota dessas?

-Ela é especial – respondeu sem atrever-se a olhar para o amigo

-Deve ser afinal vem gastando uma pequena fortuna para mantê-la em EXCLUSIVIDADE – ressaltou bem a última palavra – quanto tempo isso dura?

-Dois anos – respondeu sem pensar muito

-Mantêm uma mulher numa boate por dois anos! – Shikamaru fez uma cara de assombro – devia se casar logo com ela! Sairia mais barato.

-Eh, talvez - Naruto não quis prolongar mais o assunto

Seguiu um tempo de silêncio entre eles antes que Shikamaru voltasse a questionar algo.

-Vênus... a linda e maravilhosa Vênus, deusa do amor e da beleza, roubou o coração de meu melhor amigo...- Naruto riu com a dramatização de Shikamaru - ela é só sua?

-Hã?- Naruto não entendeu bem a pergunta

-Digo se ela não vai para a cama com outros homens – Shikamaru estava receoso em fazer tal pergunta intima ao amigo, mas acabou por fazer, uma amizade de anos lhe permitia tal liberdade.

-Não.

-Como sabe que ela não dorme com outros caras?

-A Sakura é especial.

Shikamaru desatou a rir.

-Sakura, hein? Senti a intimidade. Sabe cara, essa sua história com essa garota parece aquelas histórias das casas de chá – desatou a rir sem parar.

-Casas de chá?

-Sim – Shikamaru diminui o tom do riso para se explicar – veja só, nas antigas casa de chá haviam mulheres que era treinadas para serem damas de companhia para homens importantes que as sustentavam financeiramente. Essas mulheres eram chamadas de 'gueixas' e os homens que as sustentavam de 'danas'

-Acho que sim... – realmente a explicação de Shikamaru se encaixa em seu caso.

Shikamaru soltou um risada divertida.

-E ela te contou porque está numa boate?

-Não, ela é bem reservada nesses assuntos.

-Parece que o único assunto que tratam é referente a dormirem juntos – disse sarcástico – cara, você me surpreende, mantêm uma mulher por dois e não sabe nada dela exceto que se chama Sakura, pelo menos sabe o sobrenome dela né?

-Haruno

-Excelente, a maravilhosa Vênus tem um nome e um sobrenome... incrível!

-Por que a fica chamando de Vênus?

-Não é nome dela na boate, na Hentai cada garota tem um nome de uma deusa romana; aquela moranaça que estava comigo era a Diana, deusa da caça!

-Eu sei disso, apenas prefiro que chame a Sakura pelo nome dela.

-Tá certo como preferir, para mim tanto faz são todas iguais!

-Aliás não disse que não a morena era uma louca que tinha te agarrado! – cutucou

-No começo foi, mas ela aí as coisas foram esquentando...

-Poupe os detalhes pecaminosos... chegamos – anunciou estacionando em frente ao luxuoso prédio de 10 andares

Shikamaru abriu a porta da Ferrari e saiu.

-Valeu a carona, nos vemos hoje a noite?

- Claro!

Shikamaru fechou a porta, e Naruto saiu cantando pneus.

**COMENTÁRIO DA AUTORA**

**Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo... tem muito mais pela frente.**

**AGUARDO REVIEWS**


	3. CAP 2 A PROPOSTA

CAPÍTULO 2 – A PROPOSTA

Um velho senhor e um homem que usava uma máscara para encobrir parte de seu rosto estavam numa luxuosa sala. O homem mais velho estava sentando no sofá enquanto o outro andava de um lado a outro do ambiente.

-Kakashi está me irritando sua ansiedade.

-Seu neto ainda não chegou... Naruto não tem jeito

-Uma grande festa, é assim que Naruto vê a vida.

-Não sei como pretende transforma-lo em seu herdeiro

-Não posso permitir que outro assuma meu posto no Grupo Hokage, esperava que o pai dele me substituísse, mas a morte prematura de meu filho me fez pensar em preparar Naruto para assumir o meu lugar!

-Um jovem imaturo sendo o Grande Hokage!? – exclamou Kakashi

-Jovem, nem tanto... Naruto já não é mais tão jovem. Realmente Naruto está longe de ser o melhor herdeiro para o meu reinado – disse decepcionado.

-Ele é esforçado, mas ainda tem muito o que aprender antes de ser um Grande Hokage – Kakashi tentou aliviar.

-O grupo Hokage vem sendo dirigido por mim há 30 anos, mas o tempo de ser passado as mãos de um novo líder está chegando, meu neto deveria ser esse novo líder, o herdeiro do grupo Hokage, mas seu comportamento desmedido e sem limites não o qualifica para assumir o cargo.

-O que pretende fazer?

-Farei uma proposta para meu neto.

-Uma proposta?

-Sim... quando ele chegar saberá qual é proposta que lhe farei.

-Vai contar a ele sobre sua doença?

-Não, isso o desmotivaria a se esforçar para conseguir o cargo.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu em plena sua sala Naruto teve vontade de recuar e dizer que havia se enganado de andar, mas não pode evitar de ser notado por seu avô que estava sentado em seu sofá esperando por ele; a seu lado estava seu fiel ajudante.

-Finalmente chegou de sua noitada – disse o velho ironicamente

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou ríspido, era notável que seu relacionamento com seu avô não era dos melhores.

-Vim visita-lo!

Naruto viu uma singular figura atrás de seu avô.

-Oi – saudou a figura alegremente

-Já viu que eu estou muito bem, agora pode ir! – continuou Naruto sem dar importância a saudação.

-Não acho que esteja bem – ponderou o velho dando uma boa olhada no rapaz

-É uma pena, mas discordamos

-Naruto é hora de aprender que a vida não se resume apenas as suas brincadeiras adolescentes, é hora de ter responsabilidade!

-Como se eu não tivesse o suficiente administrando a empresa!

-Uma empresa que lhe garante dinheiro para seus pequenos luxos!

-Não venha me dizer como conduzir a minha vida!

-Até quando acha que pode ficar levando uma vida sem limites? – questionou – Não é mais tão jovem!

-Eu cuido muito bem da minha vida!

O velho o olhou em silêncio.

-Pois bem, eu já estou cansado de seus abusos e das encrencas em que se mete; eu vou voltar para a Europa...

Naruto comemorou por dentro, dessa vez seu avô havia cedido em suas pressões mais cedo que ele esperava.

-Mas antes tenho algo para lhe propor

-O que?

-Naruto se quer o posto de Grande Hokage, se quer ser o líder do Grupo Hokage deve provar o seu valor, participe mais da empresa, esqueça suas noitadas e arrume uma noiva. Um Grande Hokage deve mostrar que é comprometido, sério e responsável. Se fizer isso o cargo será seu.

-Isso é loucura – disse Kakashi

-Meu neto deve provar seu valor, deve provar que merece o cargo de Grande Hokage!

-E se eu não aceitar?

-Daqui a três meses haverá um baile beneficente onde todos os membros da alta sociedade vão estar presentes – fez uma pequena pausa – e nesse baile quero conhecer a sua noiva. Se não cumprir o acordo eu o deserdarei!

-O quê?! – perguntou assombrado - Tá ficando gagá seu velho, para a sua informação eu não tenho noiva.

-Naruto, não fale assim com seu avô – repreendeu Kakashi

-Terá três meses para arrumar uma!

-Só pode estar de brincadeira – disse cruzando os braços

-Se não me apresentar uma noiva juro pelos céus que esquecerei que tenho um neto! – disse frio

Naruto viu que dessa vez seu avô não estava de brincadeira.

-E se eu apenas parar de sair a noite? – tentou negociar

-A noiva é parte do acordo, uma mulher poderá lhe ajudar a se tornar mais responsável – levantou-se e foi seguido por Kakashi - Terá três meses – disse enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

-"Esse velho ta me gozando! Como eu vou conseguir uma noiva em três meses"

O rapaz espreguiçou-se e colocou as mãos atrás da nuca.

-Eu vou tomar um banho!

Naruto caminhou em direção ao quarto, tirou a camisa e se olhou no espelho; o abdômen definido resultado de anos de academia e muita dedicação, aliás a academia era a única a que se dedicara a finco nos últimos anos; deixou seu corpo cair para trás e caiu na cama.

Naruto olhava fixamente para o teto, sua vida até aquele momento lhe parecia muito boa, mas as palavras de seu avô sobre ele levar uma vida sem limites pareceu ter lhe atingindo, talvez ele não estivesse levando uma vida tão boa assim, uma vida cuja as pessoas esperavam que ele levasse sendo o neto do Grande Hokage, o maior industrial do ramo de telecomunicações no Japão.

Do apartamento de Naruto, o avô de Naruto e Kakashi foram para o aeroporto.

No aeroporto senhor Sarutobi, o avô de Naruto, e seu ajudante Kakashi esperavam o momento do embarque.

-Kakashi conto com você para ficar de olho em meu neto, e em meus negócios

-Pode confiar!

-Fique de olho em cada passo de meu neto, quero me certificar que ele irá cumprir a proposta.

-Eu ficarei de olho no Naruto, assim como tenho feito esses anos.

-Sua ajuda me tem sido de grande valia, ainda mais agora que estou doente. Dentro de três meses estarei de volta, assim que o tratamento médico na Europa terminar.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Assim que o velho senhor entrou para a sala de espera, Kakashi pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação.

-Fala Kakashi

-Naruto, se eu fosse você não levaria na brincadeira o que seu avô lhe disse.

-Por que não? Aquele velho ta gagá, não sabe o que fala... daqui a três meses já vai ter esquecido toda essa história de noiva!

-Dessa vez não será assim, seu avô quer vê-lo levando uma vida mais responsável

-Huh! – Naruto deu pouca importância as palavras de Kakashi

-A decisão do que fazer com a sua vida é sua, mas se aceita um conselho arrume uma boa moça e apresente-a como sua noiva na baile que ocorrerá dentro de três meses.

-Foi para isso que ligou?

-Esse é um bom conselho espero que saiba aproveita-lo bem!

Kakashi desligou, Naruto jogou o aparelho para um lado da cama.

-"Tô ferrado, o velho está falando sério mesmo, vou ter que arrumar uma noiva!"

Sabia que se Kakashi havia ligado para lhe dizer para arrumar uma noiva a coisa era realmente séria. Agora em sua cabeça restava-lhe apenas uma pergunta:

-"Quem poderia ser a minha noiva?" – levantou-se ficando sentado na cama – O velho tá maluco, onde eu vou conseguir uma noiva!!

Naruto pensou durante algum tempo, levantou-se; a passos largos se dirigiu até a sua mesinha de cabeceira e abriu a primeira gaveta, de lá retirou uma pequena agenda de capa azul marinho.

-Lista de contatos, bem que o Shikamaru disse que isso ia ser útil um dia!

Começou a folhear cada página fazendo uma varredura cuidadosa na lista de nomes femininos que continham na agenda.

-Não tem nenhuma aqui que sirva para ser minha noiva – bufou – ah! Já sei.

Pegou seu celular que estava jogado sobre a cama, apertou um botão e esperou.

-Fala – contestou uma voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha

-Shikamaru eu preciso que venha para o meu apartamento

-Naruto! Cara se tá maluco! Por que está me ligando a essa hora?

-Eu preciso que me ajude a arrumar uma noiva!

-E desde quando eu tenho cara de casamenteiro. Ligue para uma agência de encontros!

-Anda logo, te espero

-Naruto.. – mas a voz de Shikamaru se perdeu porque Naruto fechou o aparelho.

-O Shikamaru vai me tirar desse encrenca! Tô certo!

Naruto foi em direção ao banheiro, finalmente podia banhar-se com tranqüilidade, seu amigo o ajudaria a encontrar uma noiva.

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Mai-chan – para saber se eles se apaixonaram ou não é só msm eu continuando a historia, mas por enquanto fica de curiosidade. Que bom que gostou da história.**

**Lary-Hyuuga – pode deixar que eu vou continuar. Que bom que gostou da história.**

**Yuki – que bom saber que vai acompanhar e o mais importante que gostou.**


	4. CAP 3 A CANDIDATA

CAPITULO 3 – A CANDIDATA

Naruto saiu do banho vestindo apenas a calça e uma camisa social aberta, ao voltar para o quarto encontrou Shikamaru deitado em sua cama.

-Qual é a urgência?

Naruto sentou-se numa cadeira que ficava de frente para a cama.

-Meu avô estava me esperando aqui quando cheguei

-Já sei o velho pegou no seu pé de novo, e qual é a de precisar de uma noiva?

-Ele quer que eu de um jeito na minha vida, me torne mais responsável e quer conhecer a minha noiva daqui a três meses.

Shikamaru sentou-se na cama.

-Sua noiva! Cara você nem namora!

-Tá aí o problema, quem eu vou apresentar para ele?

-Qualquer garota... não vai ser difícil arrumar uma para o papel de 'noiva'

-Para você é fácil, tem duas gostosas no seu pé

-Quem? – perguntou inocente

-Oras a Ino e a Temari

-Sai dessa! Nenhuma delas me amarra, além disso, estou muito bem como estou!

-Meu avô talvez tenha razão, já não somos mais jovens é hora de escolhermos alguém para casar

-Hei, o espírito do seu avô agora encarnou em você; se tá doido para que queremos mulheres? Para mandar em nós o tempo inteiro! Lembra do Neji? O cara era meio estranho tá certo, mas desde que se amarrou com a TenTen fica andando com ela de um lado para o outro – Shikamaru riu alto – parece o aquele cachorrinho do Kiba!!

- Deve ser legal ter alguém para partilhar a sua vida...

Shikamaru parou de rir e olhou sério para Naruto

-Parece que o velho fez a tua cabeça, nesse caso é melhor arrumar uma garota descolada, não querer ser noivo de qualquer uma!

-Tem razão. E também tem que ser alguém que meu avô aprove... mas como vou escolher?

-Vamos ver... – Shikamaru fez uma cara pensativa – vamos ver as garotas que você anda saindo...

-Faz tempo que eu não saio com uma garota!

-Como pode ser? – perguntou espantado, mas seu espanto logo sumiu ao lembrar-se da bonequinha de luxo que Naruto sustentava – ah! Já sei... Vênus

-Ela se chama Sakura – respondeu torto

-Que seja! Então teremos que procurar uma que esteja disponível... não vai ser difícil fazer alguma garota topar ser sua noiva afinal você é rico e também é bonito, não que eu repare nisso! – fez questão de acrescentar

-Eu não conheço nenhuma garota que esteja solteira

-Eh mesmo, o povo anda se amarrando... para ser sincero as únicas que eu conheço que andam livres é a Temari e a Ino

-Eu ouvi que a Ino anda saindo com o Chouji!

-É MENTIRA – Shikamaru estava bem irritado com o comentário – ela nunca sairia com aquele gorducho, ela nunca me trairia dessa maneira – disse fazendo bico

-Deve ter sido apenas fofoca – Naruto tentou corrigir – mas ainda não tenho uma noiva!

-Tem três meses para conhecer uma

-Como se eu fosse querer uma qualquer! Não se esqueça que o velho pode querer que eu me case com ela!

-Hum... que tal a prima do Neji? Como aquela garota chama? – fez esforço para lembrar do nome – Renata... não Hinata, eh isso Hinata

-Hinata?!

-Ela é perfeita, é bonita e é muda! Que vantagem, não vai ficar escutando ela falar no seu ouvido o dia inteiro!

-Ela não é muda

-Não? – perguntou descrente

-Não – Naruto voltou a afirmar

-Ela nunca fala mesmo, não faz diferença

- Mas tem um problema

-Qual?

-Eu não gosto dela

-Se tá me zuando, além de arrumar uma noiva, você ainda quer gostar dela?

-No mínimo, né? Como eu vou casar com quem não gosto?

-Tá certo, então fala uma garota de quem você gosta ?

Naruto ficou em silencio encarando Shikamaru

-Viu não existe, não tem nenhuma garota que você goste

-Na verdade tem uma sim

-É? E quem é a felizarda

-Sakura – disse entre os dentes

-A garota da boate?

-É – confirmou

Shikamaru começou a gargalhar alto

-Cara é por isso que eu sou teu amigo, você é muito comédia!

-Eu falei sério

Shikamaru diminuiu o tom das gargalhadas

-Olha que se disser novamente eu acredito mesmo – disse zombateiro – a garota da boate... espera – começou a rir novamente – quer que ela seja sua noiva?

Naruto permaneceu com a cara e olhar bem sério, ao ver o olhar do rapaz Shikamaru parou de rir.

-Cara pensa bem no que você está falando – advertiu o amigo – a Sakura é uma... – não continuou diante do olhar de reprovação do rapaz – não importa o que diga e nem que a sustente, ela é o que é, e não vai muda-la.

-Eu gosto dela!

-Pare de agir como um desses tolos apaixonados, a única que há entre vocês é noites de amor e nada mais... não diga que gosta dela só porque é com ela que passa as suas noites!

-Shikamaru, eu sei o que estou dizendo... eu gosto da Sakura, é por isso que a mantenho só para mim – Naruto estava mais sério do Shikamaru jamais o vira antes

-Naruto, está doido? Como pretende apresentar uma... – reprimiu novamente a palavra 'prostituta' – uma garota que mora em uma boate para seu avô como sendo sua noiva?

-Disse que eu tenho que escolher uma garota que gosto

-Mas não ela! Será que você não pode gostar de outra?

-Não!

-Escute a Sakura não é do tipo que seu avô definiria como uma 'dama da sociedade'

-Por que não?

-Ela não se veste como uma, não age como uma e não fala como uma!

-É só explicar as coisas como devem ser feitas!

-Não se pode ensinar alguém a ser da sociedade, simplesmente se nasce assim!

-Sakura pode aprender a ser uma garota da sociedade

-Cara, isso é muito problemático! Arrume uma que já vem instruída!

-Não vou me amarrar com quem eu não gosto e nem conheço

-Olha só, você vai se meter em encrenca tentando fazer da Sakura o que não é! Esquece essa garota, parece que ela te lançou algum feitiço!

-Eu vou mostrar que a Sakura pode ser igual a qualquer moça da sociedade!

-Meu, não pode simplesmente ir pedir para a Hinata ser sua noiva?

Naruto olhou com reprovação.

-Tá... – aceitou a contragosto - Pelo menos você vai herdar as coisas de seu avô mais cedo

-Por que?

-O velho vai enfartar quando souber que você está comprometido com uma 'gueixa'! – Shikamaru começou a gargalhar alto – pensando bem... – disse entre risos – seria uma boa apresentar uma garota de uma boate transformada em uma 'dama da sociedade' para seu avô, o velho ia morrer quando soubesse, do jeito que ele é todo moralista!

-Em três meses eu vou fazer da Sakura uma 'dama da sociedade'

-Cara, pelo menos ela é gostosa! – elogiou – só que tem um gênio bem difícil, não sei como vai convence-la.

-Hoje eu vou fazer a proposta!

-Boa sorte, cara! – Shikamaru levantou-se da cama num salto – claro que sempre há a possibilidade de você vir a escolher uma 'dama da sociedade' que já venha pronta, nesse caso a Hinata vai estar disponível... bom acho que eu já vou indo.

Shikamaru passou por Naruto e este segurou sua blusa.

-Aonde pensa que vai? Temos que arrumar alguém para ensinar a Sakura

-Meu! E eu ainda tenho que arrumar um professor?!

-Por que você pretende ensina-la? – perguntou Naruto sarcástico

-Pensei que você fosse ensina-la – respondeu Shikamaru em defesa, mas ao olhar para Naruto mudou de idéia – mas está certo não estamos aptos a ensinar ninguém a ser da sociedade, cara que problemático, mas vai valer a diversão!

-É vai ser interessante...

Naruto colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensando no plano que iriam colocar em prática, fazer de Sakura, uma garota da boate, se transformar em uma refinada 'dama da sociedade'.

**Juh, Mai-chan e Isa belle – obrigado pelas reviews, que bom que estão gostando da história.**

**Juh – acredite que não sabe o que vai acontecer, garanto que será imprevisível!**


	5. CAP 4 PROBLEMAS E SOLUÇÕES

**CAPÍTULO 4 - PROBLEMAS E SOLUÇÕES**

O plano era divertidos e a idéia boa, mas existiam alguns problemas que deveriam ser resolvidos para que Sakura pudesse ser apresentada como a noiva de Naruto.

-Quem pode ensinar a Sakura? – perguntou Naruto

-Que tal o Iruka?

-O Iruka?!

-Ele foi o nosso professor se lembra, ele vai ser perfeito para ensinar a Sakura

-Tá loco! Ele vai direto contar para o velho!

-Você não precisa abrir o bocão e contar para ele a história da Sakura

-Pode crer! É! – exclamou feliz

-Cara o que seria de você sem mim.

-Shikamaru se fosse mulher poderia ser minha noiva!

-Nem vem com essas idéias – disse balançando as mãos

-Mas ele é bom? – perguntou Naruto um tanto descrente

-Quem?

-O Iruka!

-Ah! Ele me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre etiqueta! – disse Shikamaru orgulhoso e recebeu um olhar de descrença de Naruto – Não me olhe assim, saber não é o mesmo que aplicar, além do mais eu não deixo devendo em nenhuma festa social.

-Não temos muito tempo para procurar outro mesmo. Vai ele mesmo.

Shikamaru colocou a mão no ombro do Naruto.

-Então vamos por o plano em prática, você vai procurar a Sakura e eu me encarrego do Iruka!

-Olha lá o que você vai fazer com ele, hein!

-Tá me estranhando, é! Eu vou conversar com ele, assim aproveito para visitar a Ino, ela mora a caminho do prédio do Iruka.

-Sabia que tinha algo mais nessa história de você querer me ajudar!

-Na verdade todo esse papo de noiva me fez pensar em me amarrar por uns tempos, mas diferente de você eu pretendo escolher a dedo as minhas candidatas... sabe, explorar bem suas qualidades...

-Cuidado que de repente você se apaixona.

-A garota ia ter que ter muita sorte para que isso acontecesse, e está difícil arrumar garotas com sorte!

-Tô achando que você é que vai precisar de sorte!

-Isso magoa sabia!

Shikamaru e Naruto riram.

Naquela noite Naruto foi a Hentai Boate sozinho, Shikamaru teve alguns 'probleminhas' com a Ino e por isso não pode ir com ele. Naruto entrou na boate que estava vazia, ainda era muito cedo o público só começava a aparecer por lá depois das onze, era essa hora que o lugar fervia. Algumas mulheres acenavam para ele, sua bondade com Vênus era reconhecida pelas demais garotas, entre as que acenavam Naruto reconheceu Diana, a linda garota de cabelos negros que estava enroscada em Shikamaru, ao ver que Naruto lhe retribuía o olhar ela se aproximou do jovem.

-Oi bonitão, cadê o seu amigo?

-Não veio – respondeu educadamente

-Ah! Se quiser eu posso te fazer companhia – disse com voz sexy enquanto mexia nos cabelos do garoto – não se pode ficar sozinho por aqui.

Realmente Diana era o nome perfeito para ela, deusa da caça, ela não perdia tempo em arrumar um bom partido para a noite.

-Eu vim falar com a Sakura

-A Vênus saiu, mas pode ficar comigo enquanto ela não volta – disse atirando-se para cima de Naruto que estava já encabulado com o assédio da garota – não vai ficar esperando ela sozinho, vamos lá para cima, enquanto a Vênus não vem!

-Não vai ser necessário eu já estou aqui!

Sakura surgia de trás deles, e não estava com um cara nada alegre.

-Vênus

-Diana cai fora antes que eu te tire daqui!

Diana se recolheu a seu canto, e foi em direção a outro homem que entrava na boate naquele momento.

-Deusa da caça! – disse Naruto rindo sem graça

-É melhor ter cuidado, as presas dela não recebem muitos privilégios

-Sakura você é a única para mim!

-Vai me fazer chorar! Vamos subir, anda! – disse abrindo um meio sorriso.

Sakura seguiu na frente e Naruto a seguiu, como sempre naquela noite ela estava linda, com um mini-saia azul e um top branco com bordados azuis. Ao adentrarem no quarto Sakura fechou a porta e Naruto sentou-se na cama.

-Pensei que não viesse hoje

-Eu tinha que falar com você

-Falar comigo?

-Sim... tenho algo para lhe propor

Sakura ficou um pouco encabulada.

-Uma proposta, olha eu... tá bem o que vai me propor? – disse apoiando uma das mãos na cômoda

-Quer ser minha noiva?

Sakura deixou sua mão escorregar da cômoda e quase caiu.

-Essa é a proposta?

-É. Por que?

-Nada – estava aliviada pensava que Naruto ia lhe propor algo mais... mais intimo – espera um pouco que história é essa de noiva?

-Meu avô quer que eu lhe apresente uma noiva daqui a três meses... e quero que você seja essa noiva

-Acho que seu velho prefere alguém mais do seu nível, se é que me entende! Aliás não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira.

Naruto levantou-se e pegou na mão da garota.

-Não estou brincando quero que seja minha noiva

-Você bebeu foi? Eu lá tenho cara de noiva de mauricinho?

-Sakura se aceitar se fazer passar por minha noiva eu te tiro daqui

-O que?

-Dinheiro para poder sair da boate e começar uma vida nova, não é isso o quer?

-Sim, mas ser sua noiva? – repetiu incrédula

-Não precisamos casar, é só fazer o meu avô acreditar que é minha noiva

-Eu posso ser uma dançarina de boate, mas não sou burra, seu velho não vai acreditar que eu sou uma noiva boa para você

-A ensinaremos a se vestir, a falar e a agir como uma 'dama da sociedade', bom, na verdade pagaremos para alguém lhe ensinar

-Por que tudo isso?

-Como assim por que?

-Naruto eu lhe conheço a dois anos, de repente você chega na minha porta querendo bancar o príncipe dos contos de fadas, me tirando da boate e me fazendo sua noiva. Aonde pretende chegar com isso?

-Eu preciso de uma noiva para apresentar para o meu avô – explicou calmamente e novamente – e queria escolher alguém que eu gostasse

Sakura sentiu o chão faltar, mas não baixaria a guarda; mesmo sabendo que Naruto era diferente dos outros homens que freqüentavam a boate ela não se deixaria enganar pelas belas palavras que ele proferia.

-Pela grana tá bem, e sem envolvimento sentimental! – fez questão de realçar, afinal o único motivo que a estava levando a aceitar a estranha proposta era o dinheiro, e por isso a última coisa que queria era acabar se envolvendo sentimentalmente com Naruto.

-Tá – concordou abrindo um largo sorriso.

-E o que vai acontecer quando me apresentar pro teu velho?

-A gente fica mais um tempo juntos.

-E cada um segue seu caminho depois – mesmo sendo um complemento do que Naruto dissera havia um tom de decepção na voz de Sakura - Quando vai começar toda essa história?

-Em dois dias eu virei te buscar, preciso arrumar um lugar para você ficar e ... preciso falar com a Tsunade – Naruto já estava esquecendo dessa parte.

-Está me propondo isso sem ter falado com a Tsunade!

-Oras Sakura.

-Nem vem Naruto, primeira vai falar com ela e depois conversamos...

Sakura empurrou Naruto até a porta e fechou a porta na cara do rapaz, Naruto deu meia-volta e foi até o escritório de Tsunade localizado ali mesmo no segundo andar. Sakura deitou-se na cama e começou a rir.

-Noiva... esse Naruto tem cada idéia, pensar em mim para ser a noiva dele! – Sakura ria mas não sabia dizer se era de alegria pela proposta ou pela inocência do rapaz em propor tal coisa a uma dançarina de boate, ela voltou a sentar-se na cama apoiando as mãos no colchão – tomara que a Tsunade aceite a proposta doida dele.

Naruto caminhou pelo escuro corredor em direção a uma pequena sala no final do corredor, ao se aproximar bateu na porta e esperou alguns minutos.

-Entre – escutou a voz de uma mulher responder do outro lado

Naruto entrou e viu a mulher sorrir ao ver a sua figura. Tsunade era uma mulher que apesar da idade aparentava ter menos anos do que sua carteira de identidade registrava, ela usava roupas finas o que a distinguia do cargo dos demais funcionários.

-Naruto o que faz aqui?

-Eu quero falar com você.

Você, porque Tsunade dispensava os tratamentos formais dados aos mais velhos.

-Fala garoto!

-Eu quero ficar noivo da Sakura.

Tsunade o olhou sério, vendo o olhar determinado do rapaz desatou a gargalhar.

-Garoto, você é muito cômico... Vênus a sua noiva! – Tsunade não parava de rir – e depois vai casar com ela, a Vênus de branco ha ha ha ha ha

Tsunade viu que Naruto permanecia sério.

-Tá certo garoto pode falar que isso é uma piada

-Não estou brincando. Eu quero fazer da Sakura a minha noiva.

-E... – pegou seu cigarro que repousava no cinzeiro a seu lado e deu uma longa tragada soltando a fumaça aos poucos – e por que a quer como noiva?

-Eu gosto dela.

-Já devia imaginar, bancando a garota por 2 anos uma hora isso ia acontecer... tá apaixonado por ela.

Naruto corou.

-Eu quero tirar a Sakura daqui

-Uh, o negócio é sério mesmo, mas por mim está bem.

-Aceita? – perguntou incrédulo

-Eu quero ver o bem das minhas garotas, além disso, Vênus não me dá muito lucro com você pagando para ela ser exclusiva sua.

-Então ela pode ir embora comigo?

-Claro, ah! Sim deve pagar apenas uma taxa de desligamento.

-Hã!?

-Uma pequena taxa e a garota é sua.

-Quanto?

-10 mil – disse dando mais uma tragada no cigarro

-10 mil!? – exclamou espantado

-Oras garoto não vamos negar que Vênus valha o preço, não é mesmo?

Naruto ficou em silêncio algum tempo.

-Está bem.

-Espero que goste do negócio, não aceitamos devolução.

-Não pretendo devolve-la

-Quando sair com ela pela porta da frente verá que seu mundinho de contos de fadas não existe.

-Eu volto em 3 dias para busca-la – disse altivo.

Naruto deu as costas para a mulher e saiu da sala.

-Jovens acham que podem sonhar com o quiser e ter o mundo em suas mãos! – depreciou Tsunade a atitude de Naruto em fazer de uma dançarina de boate uma noiva.

Naruto voltou até o quarto de Sakura e bateu na porta, a jovem que permanecia deitada na ajeitou-se e pôs uma expressão séria; não deixando transparecer seu sorrisinho bobo.

-Pode entrar

Naruto abriu a porta esboçando um largo sorriso.

-A Tsunade autorizou a sua saída da boate, dentro de três dias venho busca-la.

-Então está bem – disse como quem não se importa, ainda que por dentro estivesse explodindo de felicidade.

Naruto sorriu dentro de três dias Sakura seria sua noiva, ainda que fosse tudo parte de uma brincadeira para com seu avô.

TUDO ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA O INÍCIO DO PLANO 


	6. CAP 5 O INICIO DO PLANO

CAPÍTULO 5 – O INICIO DO PLANO

Na manhã seguinte Naruto combinou de se encontrar com Shikamaru, depois do amigo se atrasar 30 minutos, o rapaz já estava dando a luz e olha que ele nem era de ligar muito para pontualidade, uma vez que era ele quem sempre se atrasava; mas dessa vez ele não tinha como se atrasar afinal o assunto era importante, e, bem, o encontro ia ser no apartamento dele. Mesmo assim o atraso de Shikamaru estava a cada miuto sendo julgado como um homicídio; quando Naruto escutou a porta do elevador se abrir correu para a sala, no caminho quase atropelou a empregada.

-Querida cheguei! – anunciou Shikamaru colocando sua pasta preta no chão

-Chega de graça

-Acabei de chegar

-Eu notei, e está atrasado 34 minutos – disse Naruto olhando no relógio

-Ah! Querido desculpe mas o transito estava horrível! – disse imitando uma voz feminina bem aguda, a empregada que assistia a cena começou a rir

-Você mora a duas quadras daqui

No entanto Shikamaru nem notou o comentário do amigo, uma vez que sua atenção estava desviava para a bela doméstica. Ao ver os olhares maliciosos que Shikamaru lançava para a mulher, Naruto o pegou pela camisa e saiu arrastando-o em direção ao quarto.

Ao entrarem no aposento, Naruto fechou a porta e Shikamaru se jogou na cama.

-Cara onde você consegue uma empregada gostosa dessas? Me dá o número da sua agência de empregos, porque as que vão lá em casa é cada bagulho, tem umas que nem sabem falar o meu nome direito, eu já escutei 'Shiamaru', 'Shiamado', 'Shiado', mas a pior foi 'chamado', quem chama 'chamado'? – perguntou revoltado

-Veio aqui paquerar a minha empregada ou contar o que aconteceu com o Iruka?

-Se quer saber se o Iruka vai bancar o professor de etiqueta é mais importante para você do que o meu drama pessoal com empregadas, então saiba que ele disse que topa.

-Como assim ele topa?

-Do que tipo que aceita ser o professor de etiqueta!

-Só isso? Ele aceita e...?

-Queria mais o que?

-Não sei, pensei que ele fosse grilar com o assunto.. o que disse a ele?

-Que a Sakura era uma dançarina de boate que acordou um dia e disse 'eu vou ser da alta sociedade' e aí a gente resolveu dar uma mãozinha para ela - disse com ternura, mas depois mudou o tom para sério - o que você acha que eu disse para ele mané?

-Sei lá

Shikamaru sentou na cama e olhou sério para Naruto

-Então presta atenção para não dar bandeira, a Sakura é uma prima minha do interior que precisa ter algumas aulas de etiqueta e boas maneiras.

-Você tem família no interior? – perguntou Naruto alegre

Shikamaru pôs a mão na cabeça

-Se liga, eu contei essa história para enrolar o Iruka, vê se não me contradiz.

-Pode deixar! – disse batendo continência.

-E quanto a Sakura o que ela disse?

-Ela topou, só que não quer se envolver sentimentalmente

-Garota esperta – elogiou Shikamaru – e é bom você também não cair nas graças dela senão quando isso terminar 'kreck' coração partido. E a cafetina aceitou que ela saísse da boate de boa?

-Ela quer 10 mil pela Sakura

-10 mil! Ela está louca, no jornal tem umas por 20!

-Isso é diferente

-Naruto, você é muito problemático já pensou que se tivesse aceitado ficar com a Hinata quanta grana teria economizado?

-E quanto ao papo de enganar meu avô?

-Eu pensei que ia sair mais barato – uma das qualidades de Shikamaru era a sua honestidade para com os amigos.

-Eu não vou dar para trás agora! – disse convicto de suas idéias.

-É, para todo o mal ainda temos um step! – disse referindo-se a Hinata.

Naruto encarou Shikamaru com um sorriso travesso.

-Por que tá me encarando Naruto?

-E ontem, por que não foi na boate?

-Já disse que sou teu amigo e por isso te conto certa coisas para que me tome como exemplo... ontem depois de passar na apê do Iruka eu fui ver a Ino, e não é que ela me segurou lá a noite toda, quis sair comigo... é o que eu digo mulher é só problema!

-Só saiu com ela? – Naruto conhecia bem o amigo e sabia que Shikamaru não perdia uma boa oportunidade.

-Hey, olha o respeito, a Ino é moça de família, além disso – respirou fundo – o pai dela saiu com a gente - Naruto começou a gargalhar – isso pode rir o quanto quiser, pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco!

Naruto continuou rindo da desgraça do amigo por um bom tempo. O plano começava a ser executado, dentro de três dias Sakura se tornaria a noiva de Naruto e começaria a ter aulas de boas maneiras; em três meses ela se tornaria a noiva perfeita.

-Hey Shikamaru – disse Naruto parando de rir um pouco – amanhã temos que encontrar um apartamento para a Sakura morar.

-Ela não pode ficar aqui?

-Tá doido, o que meu avô diria se soubesse que moro com minha noiva.

-Ah não Naruto nem vem, eu já te ajudei a escolher uma noiva, convenci o Iruka, agora o que me faltava era ser corretor.

-Você só tem me ajudar a arrumar um lugar para ela ficar

-Tudo é tão simples para você... – satirizou o fato do amigo não ver dificuldade em nada do que faz – amanhã, tá?

Naruto balançou a cabeça e sorriu, finalmente o amigo havia concordado. Shikamaru levantou-se.

-Agora vai ou não me dar o número da agência de empregos onde consegue essas empregadas?

Naruto balançou a cabeça como se desaprovasse a atitude do amigo.

E assim Naruto e Shikamaru seguiram o plano que havia sido traçado, no dia seguinte eles foram buscar um apartamento onde Sakura pudesse morar, depois de verem três apartamentos escolherem um apartamento próximo ao de Naruto e o alugaram.

-Eu gostei desse apartamento – disse Naruto para a corretora

-E já vem mobiliado – Shikamaru fez questão de ressaltar

-E quando pretendem mudar? – perguntou a corretora

-Olha aqui dona, tá estranhando a gente – reclamou Shikamaru – isso aqui é para a mina dele – apontou para Naruto.

-Ah desculpe – a corretora estava sem graça pelo pergunta infeliz que fizera.

-Amanhã – respondeu Naruto

-Nesse caso terá que assinar os papéis na imobiliária hoje mesmo.

-Tá.

Com o apartamento alugado e os 10 mil pagos a Tsunade, Sakura estava a um passo de se tornar a noiva de Naruto. Assim no terceiro dia, Naruto foi até a boate de manhã para buscar Sakura, a boate estava vazia, Naruto entrou e subiu as escadas. Bateu na porta de Sakura, sentia as mãos tremerem, estava nervoso como se aquele fosse o dia do seu casamento.

Daquela vez Sakura não disse para Naruto entrar, ela foi abrir a porta para ele.

-Sakura! – calou-se ao ver o visual da jovem.

Sakura estava mais linda do que jamais a vira em todas as noites que estiveram juntos; ela trajava um belo vestido curto rosa bebê com um discreto decote.

-Hey Naruto eu já estou pronta – disse a jovem sorrindo

Sakura pegou sua pequena mala, mas Naruto adiantou-se e tirou a mala das mãos dela, ao fazer tal movimento esbarrou seus dedos nos dedos da garota. Sakura sentiu sua bochecha ficar mais quente e odiou-se por estar corando.

"Sakura não seja idiota, você e o Naruto já fizeram muito mais do simplesmente tocarem os dedos" – Sakura seguia atrás de Naruto – "Tente manter-se calma, respira, respira, respira"

-Sakura

-O que foi? – perguntou de pronto assustada

-Não vai se despedir de ninguém?

-Não tenho de quem me despedir – disse fria

-O carro está lá fora.

-Não esperava que o tivesse estacionado aqui dentro!

-Hã?

-Esquece Naruto, vamos!

Sakura tomou a dianteira e saiu caminhando a frente de Naruto, o rapaz riu da atitude da jovem, nos dois anos que se conheciam aprendera a conhecer um pouco sobre Sakura, e se tinha uma coisa que ele aprendera bem sobre ela era que Sakura falava mais por gestos do que através de palavras. Claro que Naruto estava longe de ser um conhecedor da mente feminina, e até mesmo Sakura o surpreendia, mas não era sempre que ela conseguia tal feito.

Naruto colocou a mala de Sakura no banco traseiro e a jovem se ajeitou no banco do passageiro, nunca havia andado numa Ferrari antes, sentiu uma certa empolgação tomar conta de si, mas não comentou nada. Naruto sentou a seu lado e ligou o potente motor da máquina.

-Ah Sakura amanhã a noite começam as suas aulas de etiqueta

-Aulas de que?

-Eu disse que teria que aprender como se comportar e tal.

-Mas aulas de etiqueta!?

-Não vai ser tão mal, vai ter um professor pra te ensinar.

-Bom, não deve ser tão difícil assim, afinal é toda aquela frescura...

-Tenho certeza de que vai aprender logo!

Sakura sentiu-se mais confiante diante das palavras de Naruto; ela não sabia nada a respeito das regras sociais, sabia apenas que na alta roda da sociedade as pessoas tinham certas 'regras' para tudo o que faziam, mas ela nem imagina quais eram essas regras, e não é porque ela não sabia que tinha que falar para o Naruto que ela não fazia a menor idéia do que era 'etiqueta'.

**COMENTARIO DA AUTORA**

**Alô Chics! No próximo capítulo vamos ter uma aula de etiqueta, na verdade a aula de etiqueta é para a Sakura, vamos ver como ela vai se sair!**

**RESPOSTA DAS REVIEWS**

**Yuki – que bom que gostou, realmente o Naruto arrasta um trem junto com uma carreta pela Sakura, mas ela não cede tão fácil. O Shikamaru e o Naruto vão ser uma história a parte, mta comédia com esses dois amigos.**

**Isadora – fico feliz em saber que esteja gostando da minha fic. E as coisas estão apenas começando**

**Juh – espero msm que goste**

**Isa belle – que bom que gostou, é uma história bem diferente essa fic.**

**Mai-chan – a Sakura aceitou a proposta, agora vem a parte da transformação. Qto a Sakura ter se apaixonado, não demorar mto para descobrir a resposta dessa pergunta.**

**Lary – estou continuando...**


	7. CAP 6 AS AULAS DE ETIQUETA

CAPÍTULO 6 - AULAS DE ETIQUETA

CAPÍTULO 6 - AULAS DE ETIQUETA

Iruka olhou Sakura de cima a baixo, analisando-a por um longo tempo. Viu os trajes provocantes que a garota usava, não se parecia em nada uma 'dama da sociedade', definitivamente se julgasse seus trajes, uma calça azul Royal cintura baixa e um top laranja de tiras finas entrelaçadas, poderia dizer que ele teria muito trabalho para fazer dela uma amostra de 'dama da sociedade'. No entanto, Iruka não era de desistir.

-Acho que ela pode aprender! – deu seu veredicto e Shikamaru e Naruto festejaram

-Como assim acha que eu posso aprender! Tá me achando com cara de que?

-Precisa melhorar seus modos mocinha – disse altivo – e seus trajes também.

-Espera só eu partir a sua cara em dois!

Sakura já avançava em direção a Iruka quando Naruto segurou seu braço

-Uma verdadeira dama não usa da violência para resolver conflitos, ela se vale de seu argumento discursivo.

-Esse cara tá me irritando!

-Sakura, o Iruka é o melhor nessa área de etiqueta; se não souber se portar meu avô não vai acreditar que você é uma 'dama da sociedade'

Sakura bufou.

-Olha aqui o espertão, eu vou fazer o que você me mandar, mas não abusa da minha paciência – disse jogando a cabeça para o lado

-Se concorda em aceitar ser instruída por mim, então, acho que podemos começar.

-Quero só ver! – disse Shikamaru rindo.

Naruto e Shikamaru sentaram-se no sofá para assistir a aula.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – perguntou Sakura irritada

-Vamos assistir a sua aula! – responde Shikamaru com naturalidade

-De jeito nenhum! – reclamou Sakura

-Sakura podemos ajuda-la, e incentiva-la – Naruto tentava arrumar argumentos que justificassem a sua permanência.

-Se vai aprender a ser uma 'dama da sociedade' precisa aprender a interagir com as pessoas.

-Isso ela já faz! – ironizou Shikamaru uma vez que Sakura trabalhava numa boate

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar altivo e ameaçador.

-Pessoas da sociedade – corrigiu Iruka

-São com essas mesmas que ela interage – voltou a ironizar Shikamaru

Naruto lhe deu um soco na cabeça

-É melhor ficar quieto!

-Tá certo! – concordou com o amigo

-Acredito que podemos voltar para a nossa aula. Primeiramente deve aprender a se sentar.

-Tá me gozando? – perguntou Sakura

-Sentar corretamente, não como uma desleixada como deve fazer.

-"Esse mané tá abusando da minha boa vontade!" – pensou mas manteve-se calada ainda que sua expressão demonstrasse que não gostou do comentário sobre a maneira como ela sentava.

-Uma dama deve sentar-se com a coluna ereta, alinhada ao apoio da cadeira, dessa maneira – Iruka pegou uma cadeira próxima e sentou-se para demonstrar – as pernas inicialmente se mantêm retas, lado a lado, depois com delicadeza deve passar a perna direita sobre a perna esquerda, apoiando joelho sobre joelho, e a panturrilha da coxa direita deve encostar na parte da frente da perna esquerda, dessa forma.

Iruka exemplificou sentando-se na posição que Sakura deveria se sentar, colocando as mãos sobre o joelho direito.

-Ai biba!

-Shikamaru – cutucou-o Naruto mas o garoto desatou a rir

Iruka fez pouco caso das risadas e continuou ensinando Sakura, a garota o olhava com uma ar divertido; ela também rira do comentário de Shikamaru.

-Senhorita, prestou atenção nas instruções?

-Eu posso fazer isso de olhos fechados – gabou-se Sakura

-É melhor que faça com os olhos abertos mesmo – repreendeu Iruka

Sakura jogou a cabeça para o lado, e sentou-se tentando imitar os movimentos de Iruka, deixou as pernas bem alinhadas e fazendo charme esticou a perna direita e passou-a por cima da perna esquerda num movimento exagerado, quando tentou alinhar os joelhos se desequilibrou, abriu os braços numa tentativa de manter o equilíbrio, mas acabou tombando para o lado caindo da cadeira.

Naruto e Shikamaru começaram a gargalhar alto.

-Muito fácil, não é mesmo senhorita! – ironizou Iruka, estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar – venha eu te ajudo a se levantar!

Sakura deu um leve tapa na mão de Iruka recusando a ajuda oferecida, apoiando as mãos no chão ela começou a se levantar sozinha.

-Como alguém consegue sentar dessa maneira! – reclamou, as risadas de Shikamaru e Naruto já haviam diminuído um pouco, ainda que suas expressões divertidas tivessem permanecido.

-São esses pequenos movimentos coordenados e cheios de charme que diferem uma pessoa refinada de um marginal! – Iruka foi duro em suas palavras.

-Não vai me vencer! Eu vou te provar que posso ser aprovada nas suas aulas! – Sakura entrou na defensiva.

-Vai tentar de novo?

Sakura puxou a cadeira para junto de si, sem desviar o olhar altivo que lançava contra Iruka; ela sentou-se e tentou manter a coluna ereta e as pernas juntas, sem mais fazer movimentos exagerados tentou cruzar a perna seguindo as prévias instruções de Iruka.

-O que acha?

-Veremos quanto tempo agüenta! – desafiou Iruka.

Sakura permaneceu naquela incomoda posição por 10 minutos, passado esse tempo ela começou a tombar para o lado como se estivesse bêbada, e quando atingiu 15 minutos ela desabou da cadeira novamente pois perdera o equilíbrio. Naruto e Shikamaru riram novamente.

-Não dá para ficar assim muito tempo! – reclamou

-Sakura você está bem? – Naruto levantou-se para ajuda-la.

Sakura aceitou a ajuda de Naruto para conseguir ficar em pé novamente.

-Que pena conseguiu ficar apenas 15 minutos – lamentou Iruka vendo o relógio

-E quanto tempo pretendia que eu ficasse.

-Durante todo o tempo de uma conversa.

-E quanto tempo dura uma conversa? – perguntou temerosa

-De uma hora, duas horas, três horas... quem sabe não é mesmo?

-Você tá me tirando!

-Sabe não é só a sua maneira de sentar que é péssima; o seu vocabulário também. Tem que melhorar o seu vocabulário.

-Isso mesmo Sakura – concordou Shikamaru – as pessoas te analisam pela maneira como você se comunica com elas, por isso vai ter que aprender a falar melhor e com modos... vai ter que parar de usar gírias e encurtar as palavras

Shikamaru viu o olhar de Naruto recair sobre ele como uma acusação.

-O que foi? Eu não falo dessa maneira quando estou no meio das pessoas da sociedade.

-Shikamaru tem razão – disse Naruto

-Viu como seus amigos concordam – disse Iruka virando-se para encarar Sakura – Então procure ler mais, aliás, tenho um livro ótimo.

Iruka foi até a sua bolsa e de lá retirou um livro de capa branca e entregou-o a Sakura.

-Que negócio é esse? – perguntou a jovem que voltou seu olhar para capa onde havia uma mulher estampada com os braços cruzados, leu o titulo do livro e autora do mesmo – Alô Chics! ... Gloria Kalil, hã?

- É um livro de etiqueta, vai aprender muito com ele! – explicou Iruka – Gloria Kalil é simplesmente fantástica! – estrelas saiam de seus olhos.

Sakura jogou o livro no sofá

-Vamos continuar! – disse brava

-Sua motivação é espantosa! – retrucou Iruka sarcástico

-Vai me ensinar ou não? – retrucou Sakura

-Sentar não é muito o seu forte, vamos tentar andar – sugeriu Iruka

-Quero só ver! – disse Shikamaru rindo

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar mortal, mas não tão mortal quanto o que ela lançou a Iruka quando este pôs o livro da Gloria Kalil sobre sua cabeça e mandou ela andar pela sala.

...

Sakura ajeitou o livro sobre a cabeça, e este caiu umas três vezes antes que ela conseguisse dar o primeiro passo, Naruto e Shikamaru riam mais do em show de comédia.

-Sakura deve olhar para frente e não para baixo! – repreendeu Iruka pela terceira vez consecutiva

-Como quer que eu enxergue? – perguntou revoltada

-Olhe para frente, veja onde vai pisar antes de pisar.

Sakura bufou e seguindo as instruções de Iruka começou a sua caminhada, dessa vez conseguiu dar dez passos sem deixar o livro cair, e Iruka considerou isso um imenso avanço; e Sakura mostrou-se persistente, pegou o livro do chão e voltou a coloca-lo na cabeça e finalmente depois de alguns tropeções nas mesas e batidas de canela ela finalmente havia conseguido dar uma volta completa na sala, fato que foi comemorado por todos.

-Por hoje terminamos, amanhã continuaremos com as aulas – anunciou Iruka olhando em seu relógio – Sakura aproveite para praticar e ler.

Iruka pegou sua bolsa e saiu caminhando em direção a porta.

-Iruka se quiser posso lhe oferecer uma carona – disse Shikamaru prestativo

-Prefiro ir caminhando

-Então vamos – Shikamaru virou-se para Naruto que ainda estava sentado no sofá – Naruto ainda vai ficar aqui? – perguntou por cordialidade pois a resposta era mais do que óbvia.

-Sim.

Shikamaru e Iruka saíram do apartamento, e assim que Sakura se viu livre dos dois deixou seu corpo cair no sofá ao lado oposto de Naruto.

-Essas aulas são mais complicadas do que eu pensei! – desabafou

-Tenho certeza que logo aprenderá – esboçou um sorriso

Sakura ficou séria, e perguntou meio sem jeito.

-Vai ficar essa noite aqui?

-Não, eu vou voltar para casa. Amanhã tenho que estar cedo na empresa.

-Arrumar uma noiva, participar mais da empresa, seu velho dessa vez pegou no seu pé.

-É, ele quer que eu dê um jeito na minha vida!

-Que bom começo, me escolhendo como noiva – disse irônica.

-Foi mesmo, né! A empresa também vai ser fácil

Sakura ficou boba com o que Naruto retrucara a sua ironia por te-la escolhido como noiva, mas decidiu não pensar muito a respeito e apenas complementou.

-Tá mesmo pegando firme nessa proposta do seu velho.

-Tudo vai dar certo! – disse otimista – Agora eu tenho que ir embora – anunciou Naruto levantando-se

- Tá – assentiu Sakura num tom triste.

Sakura levantou-se quase ao mesmo tempo que Naruto, ele se aproximou dela, e Sakura preparou-se para beija-lo, mas ele simplesmente passou reto por ela, e ao chegar na entrada da porta virou-se e se despediu.

-Tchau Sakura

-Tchau!

Assim que Naruto fechou a porta Sakura voltou a sentar-se no sofá, sentiu algo duro embaixo de si, ergueu um pouco o corpo e pegou o objeto no qual ela havia sentado. Era o livro que Iruka lhe dera.

-Etiqueta! Bah – mostrou a língua para a mulher que estava na capa

Realmente as aulas de etiqueta para Sakura seriam uma verdadeira tortura, mas ela estava disposta a enfrenta-las afinal se transformar em uma mulher bem educada era parte de seu trato com Naruto.

**CAROS LEITORES **

**ME DESCULPEM A DEMORA PROMETO QUE NÃO ATRASO MAIS... OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS ADOREI! QUE BOM SABER QUE ESTÃO GOSTANDO...**


	8. CAP 7 MAIS AULAS DE ETIQUETA

CAPÍTULO 7 – MAIS AULAS DE ETIQUETA

**CAPÍTULO 7 – MAIS AULAS DE ETIQUETA**

Nos dois dias que se seguiram Sakura continuou treinando como se sentar e andar, Iruka se recusava a partir para uma nova etapa sem que a garota tivesse dominado a anterior. Durante o dia Sakura passava a maior parte do dia trancafiada no apartamento, o que não era de todo mal afinal o apartamento estava equipado com televisão, aparelhos de ginástica, revistas e livros; já a noite Shikamaru e Naruto apareciam junto com Iruka para as aulas de etiqueta.

Shikamaru e Naruto se divertiam com as trapalhadas da moça, enquanto Iruka via mais cabelos brancos surgirem em sua cabeça a cada aula passada com Sakura, não era que Sakura fosse burra, mas sejamos sinceros, essas 'regras' sociais são bem complicadas de serem aprendidos quando se passa uma vida inteira agindo de forma espontânea e natural, para Sakura sentar-se numa posição definida e andar como se andasse em ovos eram atitudes artificiais, sentia-se atuando cada vez que tinha que sentar ou andar.

E esses eram os passos iniciais para se aprender etiqueta, haviam muitos detalhes mais a serem explorados e aprendidos.

Iruka chegou um pouco mais cedo naquele dia trazendo em mãos sacolas de papel pardo lisas, as quais deixou na entrada da porta assim que chegou. Sakura, Naruto e Shikamaru já o aguardavam.

-Muito bem hoje teremos aula de etiqueta na mesa.

-Tem regras para comer também? – perguntou Sakura espantada

- Muitas senhorita, muitas...

-Pelo menos vamos comer, tô com uma fome! – anunciou Naruto passando a mão sobre a barriga.

-A aula não é para vocês – repreendeu Iruka

Naruto emburrou.

Iruka ajeitou uma mesa e colocou-a no centro da sala, depois foi até a cozinha onde pegou alguns pratos, talheres e copos e os dispõe de maneira ordenada como era costumeiro se ver nos restaurantes. Todos observavam a ação do professor em silêncio.

-Isso vai ser problemático – comentou Shikamaru

-Como sabe? – perguntou Naruto

-Esqueceu que ele foi o meu professor!

-A forma de usar os talheres à mesa é muito importante. A arrumação correta é a seguinte: As facas são colocadas à direita do prato com a lâmina voltada para dentro; a colher de sopa fica do lado direito depois da faca; os garfos ficam à esquerda do prato; os talheres de sobremesa podem ser colocados acima do prato, em sentido horizontal, com a colher e a faca com os cabos voltados para direita e o garfo para esquerda; quando estiver comendo, o garfo fica na mão direita e a faca descansa sobre a parte superior do prato com a lâmina voltada para dentro; para cortar um alimento, o garfo fica na mão esquerda com os dentes voltados para baixo e a faca na direita; a colher deve ser utilizada ligeiramente inclinada, retirando o líquido aos poucos e sem fazer barulho - explicou sem tomar fôlego para respirar – entendeu?

-Que parte? – perguntou Sakura confusa com todas as informações.

Iruka bateu na testa com a palma da mão.

-Vamos ver como você come e assim corrigiremos seus erros.

Iruka foi até uma das sacolas e de lá retirou um marmitex de isopor, ao abri-lo havia uma bela macarronada com almôndegas, o olhar dos garotos recaiu sobre o belíssimo prato, mas Iruka os encarou, e se aproximando da mesa despejou o conteúdo de marmitex no prato.

-Agora coma! – ordenou para Sakura

-Eu não vou comer isso! – retrucou, mas ao ver o olhar ameaçador de Iruka desistiu de continuar o contrariando.

Sakura enfiou o garfo em meio ao prato de macarrão espaguete mas ao elevar o garfo novamente percebeu que a quantidade de macarrão do prato era erguida junto. Ela enfiou tudo de uma vez na boca, e alguns dos macarrões ficaram pendurados para fora, Sakura então tentou suga-los para dentro da boca.

-Assim? – perguntou enquanto mastigava a massa.

-Primeiramente deve comer de boca fechada, somente deve falar quando terminar de mastigar; agora quanto ao macarrão, este deve ser enrolado usando o garfo na mão direita e uma colher na esquerda para ajudar. Dessa maneira. – Iruka demonstrou como deveria ser feito.

-Regra para comer macarrão, era o que faltava – desabafou.

-Oras Sakura é fácil, basta não pedir macarrão! – disse Shikamaru brincalhão.

-Hey Iruka não podemos pular essa parte de comida – pediu Naruto vendo que Sakura tenha certa dificuldade nessa parte

-Tá doido! – Shikamaru respondeu antes de Iruka – seu avô vai conhece-la num jantar, a maneira como ela come é a primeira coisa que o velho vai reparar.

-Além disso a etiqueta a mesa é algo imprescindível para uma 'dama da sociedade'

-Eu já estou cansada! – reclamou Sakura levantando-se

-Não pode desistir – disse Iruka – ainda tem que treinar como andar e sentar, e temos ainda o jantar a francesa.

Sakura respirou fundo e voltou a sentar-se.

-Boa menina! – satirizou Iruka.

Sakura continuou com a aula de etiqueta daquela noite baixo os olhares atentos de Shikamaru e Naruto, os dois se divertiam com as suas trapalhadas dela, mas a garota não se importava com as risadas dos dois, ela ocasionalmente também ria das próprias trapalhadas.

No final da aula daquele dia Iruka foi até a porta, pegou as sacolas de papel pardo e entregou-as a Sakura.

-O que é isso?

-Abra – ordenou Iruka

Sakura começou a tirar da sacola o seu conteúdo, viu que o que tinha lá dentro eram livros dos mais diversos tamanhos, uns maiores e mais grossos, e outros pequenos e finos. Olhando um por um começou a ler seus títulos.

-'Ema', 'Razão e Sensibilidade', 'Simplesmente Eva', 'Sócrates in love'... – pegou a outra sacola e fez o mesmo que com a anterior, mas ao invés de livros havia DVDs – 'Diário de uma Paixão', 'Amor Além da Vida', 'Um Amor para Recordar'... o que significa isso? – perguntou para Iruka

-São romances – respondeu sinceramente

-Não diga gênio! – zombou Sakura – para que raios eu quero isso!

-Uma 'dama da sociedade' é mais do que bons modos e boa aparência, a verdadeira dama tem em seu interior uma alma doce e romântica – olhou para Sakura com um olhar reprovador – como é notável que você não tem esse tipo de espírito, eu resolvi lhe trazer alguma inspiração.

Shikamaru abriu a terceira sacola e retirou de lá um livro.

-- Olha maluco! Tem até 'Romeu e Julieta' – exclamou alto apontando para o livro – "Ó Romeu, Romeu! Por que és Romeu? Renega teu pai e recusa teu nome; ou, se não desejares, jura-me somente que me amas e não mais serei um Capuleto" – Shikamaru viu o olhar de todos recaindo sobre ele – o que foi um homem não pode ler 'Romeu e Julieta'?

-Poderia ter citado uma frase do Romeu ao invés de uma da Julieta! – disse Naruto sério

-Tem razão – respirou fundo – "Com as asas do amor, transpus estes muros, porque os limites de pedra não servem de empecilho para o amor. E o que o amor pode fazer, o amor ousa tentar. Assim teus parentes não me são obstáculos". Melhorou?

-É isso que quer que eu leia? – perguntou Sakura incrédula

-O que acha? – retrucou Iruka – que eu os trouxe como enfeites?

-Sakura são todas histórias muito boas – Naruto tentou anima-la

-Quantas você leu? – questionou Sakura de pronto

-Na verdade... – colocou a mão atrás da cabeça sem jeito

-Eu não vou ler isso! – Sakura cruzou os braços – como essas porcarias vão me ajudar?

-Talvez lendo esses livros e assistindo esses filmes consiga despertar sua alma romântica.

Sakura o olhou com altivez e prepotência, como ele ousara dizer que ela não tinha uma alma romântica, ainda que estivesse adormecida ela tinha, e não pretendia desperta-la pois conhecia muito bem as armadilhas do romance.

Shikamaru olhava atentamente cada livro e filme que Iruka trouxera.

-Cara alguém pode ficar diabético vendo essas coisas... é puro mel

Iruka foi até a sua bolsa.

-Tem mais uma coisa – Iruka retirou da bolsa uma revista – Veja

-O que? – perguntou Sakura

-Veja

-O que quer que eu veja?

-'Veja' é o nome da revista.

-E o que eu faço com ela – perguntou Sakura pegando a revista na mão.

-Leia, é preciso que esteja informada do que acontece ao seu redor, senão vai sair por aí dizendo que Condoleezza Rice é um prato de arroz.

-Condoleezza Rice não é marca de arroz? – perguntou Shikamaru fazendo-se de inocente, o olhar de todos recairam sobre ele – foi só uma brincadeirinha para aliviar o clima.

-Espero que faça bom proveito do material – desejou Iruka se dirigindo a porta.

Shikamaru estava com um livro em mãos.

-Hey Sakura você vai ler essse livro? – perguntou apontando para a capa do livro

O livro tinha um titulo em dourado que dizia 'Socrates in love'.

-Eu já tenho muitos – lançou um olhar para os demais livros que estavam no sofá

-Esse livro é muito bom – elogiou Shikamaru – conta a história de um cara que descobre que a namorada tem leucemia, e antes que ela morra quer leva-la para um show de rock na Austrália... – Shikamaru viu que todos o olhavam intrigados, por isso decidiu parar seu relato - Eu também vou indo.

Iruka e Shikamaru deixaram o apartamento, Naruto seguiu logo atrás dele.

-Tchau Sakura

-Naruto – chamou a garota – tchau!

Naruto acenou com a cabeça e saiu deixando Sakura plantada no meio do apartamento. Ela sentou-se no sofá, a seu lado estavam os livros e DVDs. Ela esticou o braço para o lado e pegou um dos DVDs.

-'Diário de uma Paixão', vamos ver! – Sakura levantou-se com o DVD em mãos.


End file.
